


Every Part Of You Is Worth Kissing

by ayoungrat



Series: Paraphilia [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acrotomophilia, Body Worship, Love, M/M, amputee!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acrotomophilia - Amputee partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Part Of You Is Worth Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that when I was first presented with this prompt, I found it challenging. However, now I look at this fic as sort of a love letter to every one who feels too imperfect to be desired. As it's said in the writing, "every part of you is worth kissing." It's worth worshiping and adoring.
> 
> As for any of my readers who might be actual amputees, I hope you find this fic to be respectful and know that I actually did research on this during the process.

"Does it hurt?" Ian whispered, unsure if mentioning it would earn him a punch in the dick.

"Not anymore," Mickey said simply as they lay in bed together after their first fuck since the accident.

Mickey was naked except for his prosthetic that replaced what was missing from under his right knee. “Ever get used to wearing it?”

"Yeah, but it’s kind of annoying when I’m not walking on it."

"Then take it off," Ian said, slapping the back of his hand on Mickey’s chest.

Mickey paused. “That wouldn’t… gross you out?”

The look on Mickey’s face broke Ian’s heart. “No,” he assured.

Mickey waited. He was hesitant. Finally, he sat up and began the process of taking his prosthetic leg off. First he clicked the small button at his ankle which detached the pin that was at the base of his liner tube from the socket of the prosthetic itself. He slid off the leg and set it against the wall. Next he rolled off his pinned liner that acted as a sheath over what was left of the extremity. He laid the liner across the prosthetic and repositioned himself in bed, immediately covering himself with a blanket.

"You don’t have to hide it from me…" Ian whispered as he turned on his side. He slowly slid his hand under the covers down the pimp’s stomach. He brushed passed the older man’s softened penis and down his thigh. Mickey took a deep, nervous breath. Ian stopped. "This okay?"

Mickey breathed deeply again and nodded, knowing Ian was only trying to show him it didn’t matter that he was missing something, that Mickey was still as beautiful as the day he fell for him. Ian inched closer to the end of Mickey’s right leg, which was now shrinking since the amputation and was slightly more narrow than the other leg.

The redhead finally reached the scar and traced it with his fingertip. He cupped his hand over the undoubtedly odd feeling stump and it showed on his face. Mickey, who’d never felt so relieved or loved, simply laughed. “Feels weird, right?”

Ian laughed too, still feeling the flesh. “Yeah, it does.” They both laughed a little longer and Ian carefully peeled back the blanket, revealing what he’d just felt. It didn’t look scary or gross at all.

Hesitantly, Ian sank down on the bed so his face was near Mickey’s leg. The pimp laid his other one over Ian’s back and moved his amputated one closer to Ian’s face, signaling he was now okay with having it worshiped, something he knew Ian wanted to do.

The younger man pressed a kiss onto Mickey’s stump, looking up to see if Mickey was still okay with this. To his pleasant surprise, he saw the pimp with eyes closed peacefully, licking his lips. Ian smiled against the stump again, giving it more kisses. He licked the scar and Mickey moaned a little at the sensation which embarrassed him. Ian laughed a little. “Feel good?”

Mickey blushed. “Mhm.” Ian kissed up his leg, his hip and stomach, laying himself between Mickey’s legs. “You didn’t have to do that if you didn’t like it,” Mickey was still unsure how Ian felt. “I… I mean…”

"Hey, hey," Ian placed a hand on his lover’s chest, calming him. "Every part of you is worth kissing." Mickey thought his heart might burst from the love between them.

He grabbed Ian’s face and glued their lips together, sucking his sweet tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Ian the best he could, realizing he couldn’t hook his ankles like before. He laughed again. “Oh right.” Ian laughed too. They ground against each other's crotches, breaths becoming shallow again. “Inside,” Mickey pleaded as he Ian sucked a hickey onto his neck. Ian reached to position himself against the pimp’s entrance and sank deep inside again.


End file.
